1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a flexible display device and a method of driving a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible display device can bend or fold. To allow for this range of movement, a flexible display device may use a plastic film instead of a glass substrate. The plastic film allows the device to be thinner and lighter in weight and to assume various shapes.